Duo No Shinigami
by Aki88
Summary: Décortiquons gaiement tous ensemble l'intérieur de Duo... ou de Shinigami ? Qui est qui et qui restera ?
1. Default Chapter

Base: Gundam Wing (voyez les beaux jeune gens qui se fight avec des robot ? nan pas evangelion l'autreeuh )

Auteur: Akisuka Titre: Duo No Shinigami (vi ça fait penser à Ayashi No Ceres mais bon que voulez vous j'étais en manque d'inspi)

Genre : POV de Duo / délire / vaguement angst par moment / romance / ah vi j'allais oublié le plus important ! YAOÏ ! et p-e yuri si l'envie m'en prend (euh sinon bazardage de certaines de mes idées quand je regarde gundam wing O)

Couples : Oui pas original mais on ne change pas une affaire qui marche : 2X1 - 3X4 et saignement de nez de 5

Disclaimer : Pô z'a moâ

* * *

_Duo No Shinigami_

Hello, je suis Duo Maxwell, Shinigami de mon état.  
Bienvenue dans ma tête... Quelle chance, peu de gens ont le privilège de visiter ma tête. D'un autre côté mon esprit est bien moins rose que ce que l'on pourrait penser.

Pff voilà que je me parle à moi-même... Pas étonnant, à force de ne jamais être complètement moi devant les autres je vais finir par virer schizo. D'ailleurs je me demande parfois si je ne le suis pas un peu.

Particulièrement quand je suis en mission, comme il y a à peine quelques heures.  
Après j'ai toujours plus de mal.  
Humph ! Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Voilà que je m'appitoie sur mon sort !

Quatre me regarde d'un air inquiet, c'est vrai ça doit leur faire bizarre de ne pas m'entendre piailler sans arrêt. CLAC ! le masque est en place ; celui de l'idiot du village. Comme je le pensais je sens l'atmosphère se détendre imperceptiblement, Quatre n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué mon " absence ".

Attention mesdames et messieurs Duo entre dans la danse ! La danse de celui qui se cache, la danse du pierrot triste et assassin avec sa faux meurtrière et son visage d'ange... C'est moi !  
Nous sommes tous les 5 dans un 4x4, réquisitionné à l'occasion de notre fuite, nous retournons à notre planque, une des multiples résidences secrètes Winner.

Je suis juste derrière Wufy, place idéale pour le plan B32 de décompressage de groupe post-mission. Je sors de ma poche un paquet de caramels. Je prends un malin plaisir à les déballer lentement doucement, faisant durer le plaisir du supplice pour les oreilles de mes compatriotes. Devant moi la bombe Fei-chan commence doucement à fulminer .

" - Alors Fei fei t'en veux un ?  
- J'Y CROIS PAS ! ON REVIENT DE MISSION ET CET IMBECILE NE PENSE QU'A MANGER DES CARAMELS MOUS COMME UN VIEUX CHNOC ALORS QU'ON A LES NERFS A VIF ! "

Duo 1 - tension 0.  
Je déballe enfin un caramel et, le prenant goulûment en bouche, le mastique avec des bruits de sussions effroyables. À peine est-il terminé que commence le déballage du second. Duo 2 - tension 0.

" - M'enfin Wufy j'ai faim moi ! Je pensais que tu te doutais que pendant une mission de 5 heures en planque je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de me nourrir correctement ! D'ailleurs, si t'en veux un, n'aie pas peur de le dire ; je sais que t'en crève d'envie mon petit chou. Oooh, comme t'es rouge tout d'un coup !

Et un et 2 et 3 - 0 ! j'ai gagné, le chinois se jette sur moi et essaye de m'étrangler. Etant sur le siège avant sa tâche n'est pas aisée, et il faut dire que de mon côté je ne peux pas fuire.  
Bientôt il m'agrippe et alors que je suffoque et fais semblant d'agoniser j'aperçois un Quatre essayant de retenir un fou rire, Trowa sourire sous son imposante mèche et même le perfect soldier nous jette un coup d'oeil amusé.

" -HELP OSKOOOUR ! HEERO AIDE-MOI PUISQUE TU REGARDES PAS LA ROUTE ! "

Wufeï a un moment d'inatention vers lui et j'en profite pour le chatouiller - car je suis un pro des chatouilles savez vous - et après quelques secondes il ne résiste déjà plus. J'entends un éclat de rire général suivit des hurlements de Wufy. Mission accomplie, l'adversaire n'a pu résister à Duo.  
C'est dans cette ambiance que nous rentrons, enfin avant il faut que Trowa désincruste les doigts du chinois de mon cou...

Je me couche dans mes couvertures glacées sans prendre la peine de me déshabiller, pas que je sois si crevé physiquement, mais j'en peux plus il faut que je respire et que j'enlève le masque.  
Je soupire, il fait si froid dans mon lit.  
Je ne crois pas que j'arriverai à dormir cette nuit. Enfin de toute façon je n'en ai pas envie j'ai trop peur qu'Elles reviennent. Ces voix, ces souffles et ces cris. Je ne veux plus les entendre. Pourtant ils continuent sans cesse. C'est à chaque fois pareil, après chaque mission le cauchemare éveillé reprend. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et un rayon de lumière pénètre dans la chambre. Heero... Je ne sais pas pourquoi on a pris l'habitude de nous mettre dans la même chambre à chaque mission depuis quelques temps. Pas que ça me déplaise et puis d'un côté c'est compréhensible, Wufei veut son indépendance et Trowa et Quatre veulent rester à 2 seuls dans une chambre si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Hum j'espère pour eux que les murs sont bien insonorisés car sinon Wufy va piquer sa crise... Quoi que non j'espère que les murs sont très mal insonorisé il est tellement mimi tout rouge avec le nez qui saigne le Wufy à répéter " jeneveuxpassavoirjenairienvufaitescommesijenetaispaslàjeveuxpassavoir "  
Je souris sous le drap. Depuis quelques temps on s'est rapprochés les uns des autres, je pense qu'on se considère à présent tous comme des amis -Trowa et Quatre mis à part biensure car il y a eu affinité- même Wufei semble ne plus nous considérer comme des collègues.  
La seule exception à la règle pourrait être Heero, mais lui c'est différent, il faut y aller plus lentement avec lui je le sens.

C'est étrange quand il est là les voix se calment. Certes elles sont toujours là mais en arrière fond. Je l'entends se diriger vers la douche collée à notre chambre.  
Faudra d'ailleurs que je pense à en prendre une demain car je sens pas la rose.  
J'entends le jet se déclencher et j'imagine l'eau chaude coulant sur le torse d'Heero. C'est comme si je le voyais en face de moi, comme si je pouvais voir à travers la paroi. J'imagine une goutte solitaire descendre le long de sa joue pour tomber sur ses lèvres entrouvertes... son menton, puis son cou tendre, son torse puis contourner son nombril pour descendre plus bas ses reins puis encore plus bas huuuum comme j'aimerai être une goute d'eau...

Le jet s'arrête et je me sens rougir, heureusement que la lampe est fermée et qu'il ne peut rien voir.  
Par contre moi, quand il sort, je le vois parfaitement, je suis un voleur assassin terroriste c'est pas pour rien que j'ai une bonne vue. Mes yeux tombent sur un pilote 01 uniquement vêtu d'une serviette de bain. Je rougis de plus bel et une forte chaleur m'envahi.  
Pourquoi il me fait cet effet là ? Remarquez c'est toujours mieux que ces putains de voix.  
Correction c'est 1000000 fois mieux que ces putains de voix. Humm ooooh la serviette a glissé... Je me doutais déjà qu'il avait de bel fesse avec ses spandex moulants mais là je dois dire que je suis soufflé.

* * *

_(ui l'autrice est une perverse qui se prend pour une goutte d'eau et alors? )_

**Note de l'autrice :  
**Allez tous en choeur " je suis une goutte d'eau " O  
wai enfin p-e que ça fait plus réel mais évité de baver trop les gens.  
Si ça vous a plus si ça vous a pas plus svp envoyez moi des reviews je suis pauvre TT je suis une autrice nécessiteuz _**n'oeils larmoyants de chibi triste**_


	2. Chapter 2

Réponses aux reviews : Marciiii je vous n'aaaimeuh ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me motive ! Pitiééé continuez Ah vui et comme je le vois j'ai donné l'envie d'être une goutte d'eau à des gens fière d'elle eh ben eh ben.. je retesterai ce genre de descriptions alors ! enfin vous allez voir c'est plus la goutte d'eau c'est l'ordi maintenant...

**-isuzu **_n'oeils de chibi bis_ sait on jamais que ça marche 2 fois ! marciiii !

**-Sailor Sayuri **Ouaaaais il y a une suiiiiite ! reviens la liiiire pliiiiz ! et euh pour le lemon je ne vais rien promettre parce que je suis pas encore hyper à l'aise pour écrire des lemons, ça ne me vient pas naturelement donc je ne tiens pas à me forcer, mais bon je crois bien que l'envie et l'inspi ne devrait pas tarder à m'aider dans mon apprentissage de l'écrivage de lemons !

**-Florinoir **marciiiii !

**-iria chan **en effet la douche et la serviette ne sont pas à plaindre non ... huhu

**-kikunosuke **héhé ouais ouais le spandex ça doit être chouette ! surtout que dans le spandex il y a space spandex **_tadam tchii_** et voilà la suiiite et marciiii !

**-Miyuse** marci copine d'avoir corrigé le début du 1er chapitre ! et euh vui si tu veux on peut toujours s'arrange je laverai de temps à autre wufei aussi :p

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut. Je pensais que cette fois-ci ce serait différent mais comme chaque fois je n'ai pu échapper à ces rêves, ces stupides rêves empli de toutes ces ombres se lamentant, m'engloutissant. Rien qu'à y repenser des frissons me parcourent l'échine.

Je jette un regard à mon voisin de chambre, il dort. J'ai l'impression qu'il dort profondément, tel un nourisson. Mais je sais que si quelqu'un s'approche de lui à cet instant où il semble vulnérable, cette personne s'en mordra les doigts. Ici ce n'est pas nos dents qu'on cache sous nos oreillers mais un couteau tranchant pour le petit espion. et sera plaquée contre un mur avec un couteau contre la gorge. Les goss normaux c'est leurs dents qu'ils cachent pour la petite souris blanche sous leur oreiller douillet ! Eh ben nous c'est notre cran d'arrêt pour le petit assassin noire.

Enfin je peux parler, je crois que dans le genre je suis certainement le pire, c'est simple pendant les nuits postmission comme celles ci je deviens dangereux quand je dors. Il ne faut pas me réveiller, c'est comme pour les somnambules. Mais les somnambules c'est pour leur bien qu'on ne les tire pas brusquement de leur sommeil, moi c'est pour le bien des autres !

La dernière fois j'ai failli étrangler Quatre, le pauvre petit empathe avait deviné mon malêtre. Ce soir là j'étais plus éprouvé, j'avais du tuer des recrues d'à peu prêt notre âge, qui étaient malheureusement là au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit, dans le mauvais camp.

J'étais comme dans un état de transe, ce n'était pas Quatre que je voyais mais ces ombres, ces putains d'ombres en train de me bouffer, de m'aspirer !

Le temps qu'il me retienne de sa poigne de fer, je reprenais mes esprits. Heureusement que malgré les apparences il est aussi bien entrainé que nous le blondinet, il ne paye pas de mine comme ça mais..

C'est simple j'en suis à me demander si c'est pas lui qui porte la culotte en menant Trowa à la baguette, tel un gentil toutou. Humm.. Trowa avec un collier de chien ça doit lui aller très très bien... 1

Enfin soit je m'égare... En fait je me rend tout doucement compte que notre petit chibi-chan nous contrôle tous Ôo c'est pas pour rien qu'il s'occupe de la stratégie moi je vous le dis les docs ils nous ont vraiment pas choisi au hasard !

Heero a bougé... et sa couverture a légèrement glissé... Hum je vois un petit bout de torse raaaah **O** mais c'est qu'il se retourne encore tirant la couverture de plus en plus. A croire qu'il le fait exprès ! En plus Mossieur dort évidement à poil aujourd'hui -- Enfin... C'est pas sa faute, d'habitude il garde quand même un beau boxer moulant, je suis au courant qu'est-ce que vous croyez , mais là on a un peu beaucoup perdu le peu de baggages qu'on avait dans une malencontreuse explosion et pas le temps de passé au magasin s'acheter un pyjama de secour.

Houlala vlà ti pas qu'il gémit dans son sommeil. Ce type est une invitation au viooool !

Non Duo ne laisse pas ces pensées impures t'obséder... c'est mal ! Et puis souviens toi il a beau être mignon il n'est pas si innocent que ça ..

Hé mais attendez une seconde, je pense qu'il nous fait un vilain cauchemare. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas en âge d'être consolé..

Moi qui pensais être le seul à avoir des problèmes à ce niveau là. Quelque part ça me rassure mais je préfèrerais nettement qu'il n'ai pas à supporter ça, lui. Car même s'il ne le montre pas je sais pertinement que ça le fait souffrir. C'est juste que on a parfois tendance à oublié, que lui aussi c'est un adolescent traumatisé par la guerre.

Aah je sens des instincts de môman poule me monter ! Mon visage s'étire d'un sourire tendre. C'est fou le pouvoir qu'il a sur moi. Moi l'assassin soi disant sans remords (car oui si vous l'aviez pas encore compris ce n'est qu'une légende pour les remords j'en ai bien assez) qui gagatise devant Mr je me fais exploser pour mener à bien une mission.

Un des pires jours de ma vie. Quand j'ai cru le perdre. Je crois que c'est là que j'ai réalisé que je tenais réelement à lui et aussi que les autres comptaient pour moi.

Je m'étais pourtant promis après l'incendie de l'église Maxwell de ne plus m'attacher au gens. En plus c'était doublement conseillé vu mon rôle de tueur.

Je sens un gout âcre dans ma bouche, j'ai presqu'envie de vomir. Je ne pourrai rien avalé, même un verre d'eau. Je jette un coup d'oeil à ma montre et réalise qu'il est 5h45 du mat' . Voilà pourquoi il dort encore, d'habitude quand je me réveille au alentours de midi il n'est plus là depuis longtemps, mais dans une autre pièce de la planque pour faire joujou avec son ordinateur.

J'en suis jalou de celui là, un jour je lui exploserai. Le seul à avoir droit à des semblant de regards emplis de tendresse c'est lui. Je suis sur que quand on est pas là il lui dit des mots d'amours à sa bécane. Il doit la papouiller la refrotter, la passer à l'anti virus, la défragmenter et tout ça en lui mumurant des mots doux aux coins des bafles... Raaaah comme c'est malsain... Il a des fantasmes presqu'aussi originaux que moi !

Il va bientôt se réveiller, à 6h tapante. Je n'ai pas envie de croiser son regard tout de suite, pas maintenant je ne suis pas encore assez motivé pour mettre le masque du joker, et puis j'éttouffe ici, j'ai besoin d'air. Je me faufile comme un félin hors de mon lit. Le plus dur est de ne pas le réveiller, car là il est dans son dernier quart d'heure de sommeil où son esprit passe à l'état d'éveil. Il a arrêté de gigoter et respire calmement, ça me rassure.

Je m'appuie au bord de la fenêtre me hisse confortablement et saute souplement sur le sol. Il fait encore frais. Je vais avoir droit à un beau levé de soleil décoré par des nuages verdasses et toxiques.

Je vagabonde tranquilement dans les rues encore désertes. Je devine que dans quelques minutes la vie va reprendre dans cette ville. Je respire de grande bouffées d'air et rejette ma natte quelques peu bordélique en arrière. Ca fait du bien de sortir un peu, je sais que je ne suis pas sensé quitté la planque mais ça me fait un bien fait d'être en toute liberté.

J'avance sans bruit en serpentant les fleurs des jardins bourgeois. Ah c'est sûr je n'ai pas été habitué à ce genre de luxe sur B2. Les seules végétations à pousser c'était la pourriture. Quoique non la pourriture c'est des champignons j'ai failli oublier.

Je regarde le ciel, je crois apercevoir le soleil là. C'est la petite tâche rouge. Ca fait bizare d'être sur terre. Le soleil a l'air si petit d'ici. Des colonies on le voit étrangement de beaucoup plus près. C'est comme s'il était passé de la taille d'une orange à celle d'un abricot !

Je frissone, hum j'aurait du prendre une petit laine moi . c'est pas la classe mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid le matin dans ce putain de pays ! C'est comment déjà ? Ah vui la Belchik ou un truc du genre !

Je longe maintenant un parc, il borde un joli petit lac artificiel. J'aperçois un saule et là je ne résiste pas, je me jette dessus pour grimper au plus haut. De là j'ai une vue d'ensemble de mon environement. Je me câle confortablement contre le tronc et respire encore un bon coup.

Ca me fait du bien d'être ici, j'arrive à me vider l'esprit.

Je tend l'oreille mais le silence est total. Tout est calme... Au risque de manquer d'originalité je dirai **trop** calme. Mais je me sens tellement bien ici, je me sens étrangement détendu. J'ai une vague pensée pour les autres et puis me sens m'assoupir. Avant de m'éffondrer totalement j'aperçois par mes paupières entrouvertes une ombre éfilée partant de derrière un bosquet.

1 mais euuuuh ça va allé oui ! on fait du 2x1 ici ! Mais bon Trowa en uke c'est parfaitement crédible

2 mais non l'autrice n'est pas belge Trowa si par contre contrairement aux idée reçues -- je l'aime pas trop mais faut dire ce qui est !

* * *

Note : Reuh les geeeens aah ben voilà le chapitre 2 ! Bon en fait vous allez me trouver bête... mais j'étais persuadée de l'avoir déjà posté , ça fait des mois qu'il est écrit XD enfin ce n'est pas trop grave .. enfin j'espère TT Bon la suite je pense qu'elle devrait arriver assez vite maintenant j'ai eu largement le temps de cojiter dans ma tête ce qui allait se passer reste « plus qu'à » l'écrire ! 


End file.
